


Mating Season

by evilregal



Series: femslash100 prompts (2015) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #439, season.</p>
<p>Emma fell limply onto the mattress with a content sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write something 'smutty', so my apologies.

Emma fell back limply onto the mattress with a content sigh, naked, breathing heavily. Her blonde hair fanned out on to the pillow beneath her, her flushed skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

Golden eyes stared down at her hungrily, pink tongue flicking out to wet red lips. A low predatory growl resounded through the room.

“Down wolf,” Emma warned with a chuckle, still trying to catch her breath. “I don’t think I can come again.”

The feral grin turned into a pout. With one fluid move, Ruby straddled her hips and leaned forward, leaving wet kisses along the side of her jaw and down her neck, nipping and licking at her pulse point

“But I’m so hot for you,” she husked in her ear, palming Emma’s breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze, before dragging her thumbs over sensitive nipples.

Emma moaned loudly and arched into her touch, spurring Ruby on. The she-wolf rocked teasingly slow, grinding her heated core against the smooth pale skin of Emma’s stomach.

“Ruby…” Emma purred, eyes fluttering closed, and Ruby’s smile widened wickedly.

Slender fingers slid through slick folds, gathering juices before circling Emma’s clit a few times.

“You are so wet, Em, so ready for me,” Ruby whispered, pushing two fingers into Emma’s dripping core.

“Oh god, Ruby!” she gasped, her hips bucking to meet her fingers. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Ruby asked innocently. “Tell me what you want, Em.”

“Fuck me, Ruby. Make me come. Hard.”

The brunette shivered with arousal, and before Emma had time to blink, she had gracefully slid off her and buried her head between Emma’s legs; hot mouth sucking on her clit and fingers thrusting deep and fast.

_‘Oh yes,’_ Ruby thought, _‘mating season is gonna be so hot this year.’_

 

 


End file.
